Bad Puppy!
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Beca and Chloe are left looking after Aubrey's puppy whilst she and Jesse are in London. The one thing Beca hates: giving the damn thing a bath! Bechloe with mentions of Jaubrey.


Beca watched on as her wife, Chloe, moved skilfully around their kitchen narrowly missing Aubrey and Jesse's Maltese pup - Brady - as he scurried around their home.  
"Honey, why are we looking after nerd and pitch pipe's dog again?" Beca moaned as she flicked onto E!  
"Because they're in London and it would be unfair to make them drop him off at Lily and Donald's place in Texas" Chloe reminded her loving wife of 3 years. "Plus Aubrey would kill Stacie if Brady ended up having underwear hanging on his face one way or another!"  
Beca felt the urge to burst into song.  
"One way or another  
I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna get ya ge-get ya!" Brady started yapping happily. "Great, he has Jesse's taste in song!"  
"At least it's not Ace of Base!" Chloe laughed as she passed the brunette a bowl of hot soup. "It's chicken chow mein soup!" An update from the entertainment world flashed onto the screen.

"Dashing singer songwriter Jesse Swanson 24 was pictured in London this morning with his fiancé; model Aubrey Posen 27. Many onlookers wonder where their puppy Brady is!" Beca turned over to the NFL. A match at London's Wembley stadium between the Minnesota Vikings and Washington Redskins came on instead.  
"Hey!" Chloe lightly slapped Beca's arm. "I was watching that!"  
"Chloe, dearest. All that was going to be mentioned was whether or not Brady was dognapped and whether or not that's Aubrey's natural hair colour!" Beca reminded her. "Both are false. Everyone knows that Aubrey is a brunette!" When she wasn't working in clubs or at the studio she spent most of her spare time looking after the damned dog because Jesse and Aubrey were either at events or on holiday. "Why can't they treat us to one of their, 'oh look it's Saturday lets go to Australia' holidays?" She wondered aloud.  
"Beca, they only go away when they have to! Remember when they paid for us to go to Barcelona for our first wedding anniversary and Venice for our second one? Plus they only go places on holiday if its a special occasion! For example; Jesse's 23rd birthday and celebration of his first platinum selling album last year, we all went to Paris!" Chloe wondered if Beca was annoyed because as much as the brunette loved Jesse in a bro kind of way, she really hated having to look after the loud hairy rat, as she likes to put it, whilst he and Aubrey are not with them in LA because they're doing something.

"They _so_ owe us! We have to live with this... This _thing_ for another two weeks!" Beca moaned as she used a straw to drink the remainder of the soup. "Don't we need to wash him?"  
"Oh yeah. I almost forgot!" Chloe smiled and pulled a dime out of her bra.  
"You keep that there 24/7?" Beca asked, shocked that her wife could keep money in a 'cleavage purse'. Amy's words of course!  
"Yeah, you'll be surprised how often we flip a coin to resolve any 'problems'." Chloe smiled and turned to face Beca on the couch. "Heads or tails? One it doesn't land on has to wash him!"  
"Tails... No no! Heads... No wait tails!" Beca couldn't make up her mind, because anything was better than having to wash Brady. Like her freshman year of Barden, yes washing Brady is THAT hard!  
"Have you chosen?" Chloe asked her anxious wife, seeing her this awkward made her love her wife even more, Beca just nodded. "Ok. 1...2...3!" They coin flew high into the air and landed heads side up. Chloe immediately jumped into the air and started doing a victory dance.

"What the hell?" Beca asked, she had been the one to attempt to wash Brady the past three hundred times they've had too - attempt being the operative word! "I'll go run a bath..." She crawled up and into their bathroom. Chloe chose to use the spare time to phone Jesse. She dialled the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Chloe, how's Brady?" His voice sounded happier than usual.  
"He's fine! Having fun?" She asked hoping that they would be able to come back and collect their pup before anything happened to him or Beca.  
"Yeah, we're currently waiting for coffee in Starbucks. Not to mention these really cute four year olds thought Bree was 8!" He laughed.  
"That's cute! Um... Can you put Bree on please?" She asked.  
"Hey Chlo how's Brady, has Beca killed him?" Aubrey's voice sounded relaxed and happy. A massive change from their days at college where it screamed 'uptight vomiter coming through'!  
"Yeah everything's amazing! How do you wash Brady so often?" Chloe looked up to the stairs seeing Beca covered in bubbles and dog shampoo.  
"What do you mean? You seriously thought Jesse and I washed him? Chloe you make me laugh sometimes!" Some extra voices were heard in the background.

"Hey look! It's Jesse and Aubrey quick!"

"Um Chloe, just talk to Jessica. She normally washes him and grooms him." There was the sound of a click and the line went dead. Chloe turned back to Beca who looked less than pleased.  
"Someone does it for them don't they?" The brunette asked being rather annoyed that the new information was left out when they first had to dog sit, of course that was for a couple of hours whilst Jesse and Aubrey went to some photo-shoot for becoming hottest new celeb power couple, or something like that.  
"Yeah, Jessica does. The light hair coloured brunette who had bouncing problems..." Chloe dropped hints.  
"I know who she is! What I didn't know was that she had gone into dog grooming!" Beca grabbed a towel off the banister and attempted to get the worst of the suds off her favourite David Guetta t shirt.  
"That would be because last time we had a Bella catch up you were sitting on your laptop the whole time!" Chloe explained.  
"Oh now I remember! When Amy was telling you about Australian kisses which are French kisses down under!" Beca smiled weakly as she tossed the towel back where it came from. "I'm surprised you haven't Australian kissed me yet!"

Brady ran down the stairs and into the back yard, Chloe grabbed a tennis ball and followed him out.  
"Just phone Jessica and see if we can get him in tomorrow!" She planted a kiss on Beca's cheek before throwing the ball into the garden.  
"Right phone Jess, not hard!" Beca muttered as she pulled Chloe's phone off the coffee table which was filled with Drama scripts for the redhead's high school classes. Beca's own phone had been replaced several times because of her misplacing it or simply because alcohol got spilt on it, eventually she gave up and decided it was safer to have a tablet which she kept at home. She scrolled through Chloe's various contacts before she came across 'Jessica crazy bouncer from Barden'. "That's the one!" Beca muttered before pressing the call button. After three rings a perky voice swam into Beca's ear canals.

"Pooch Perfect, Jessica speaking."  
"Hey Jess, it's Beca," a squeal ran down the line.  
"Oh my god Beca it's so good to hear from you, why are you calling?"  
"Chloe and I are looking after Brady and Chloe just discovered from a phone call with Aubrey and Jesse is that I needn't have bothered with washing him for the past year!" She groaned at the first time she had to wash him.

* * *

_"Look after him! One false move and I'll-" Jesse clamped a hand over Aubrey's mouth.  
"Thanks guys we'll be back from Florida in 5 days!" He smiled before removing his hand from his, then, girlfriend's face.  
"Was that really called for?" The blonde asked him.  
"No! But I didn't want to be scared for life by the words that came out of your mouth!" He countered leaving Aubrey speechless. Beca and Chloe smiled before closing the door._

_"Why do they get to go to Florida?" Beca moaned as Brady immediately jumped onto their swivel chair.  
"Because, they're meeting some disadvantaged children. If you want to do charity work feel free to follow them!" Chloe smirked as Beca just stood there. "See, my point exactly!"_

_(7:25 pm)_

_"Beca can you wash Brady please?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her home made sushi in seaweed.  
"Yeah how hard can it be?" Beca asked as she scooped the dog up in her hands. "God, this thing is a rat with fur!" She grabbed a bottle of dog shampoo they'd bought for such a moment and proceeded into their bathroom. She turned the shower on and looked down to see Brady had run away at the sound of the water.  
"Beca, why isn't Brady up there with you?" Chloe asked as she emerged holding the 6 month old pup.  
"He ran off!" Beca moaned._

* * *

"Oh, ok." Jessica sounded rather at home with the whole 'Jesse and Aubrey dumped their rat on me help!' routine as most of the ex Bellas (minus Fat Amy and Lily) had dog sat for the couple. "When were you thinking?"  
"I don't know... How about tomorrow?" Beca asked as a wet Brady sat on her foot.  
"Urm... I don't normally work on Thursdays but I guess I can make an exception just this once." Jessica sounded really sincere. "I'll see you tomorrow with Brady at 11:00"  
"Thanks again Jess!" Beca smiled and hung up the phone before tossing it back onto the table and flicking the dog off her foot.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

Chloe and Beca were woken up at 6:30 am by someone knocking on their door, Beca groaned and slammed a pillow onto her head.

"Make it stop!"  
"Beca, we're in pyjamas just get up and answer the damn door!" Chloe moaned. When her wife didn't move Chloe got out of their warm bed and slipped her unicorn slippers on. "Get up!" She pulled Beca off the bed.  
"Ow, Chloe!" She moaned. "What the fuck was that for?" She was definitely not a morning person.  
"Come on, it's Wednesday I have to be at school in a hour and a half!" She walked out of the room and Beca ran ahead and slid down the banister.  
"That never gets old!" She smiled at Chloe and scooped Brady up from where he was sleeping on the floor. "Finally, I get to be the messy one in this house!" She laughed evily.  
Chloe laughed at the smaller girl's antics, passed her the dog and walked to the door, she opened it to see Jesse standing there with Aubrey at his side. "Hi Jess, hi Bree!" She smiled at them before turning around. "Beca! I thought you wanted to get rid of the damned dog!"  
"I don't know maybe I already have!"

"Brady is still alive right?" Aubrey asked.  
"I'm sure he's fine!" Jesse placed a calming hand on the blonde's back. "Please say he's still alive!"  
Beca ran into the room with Brady on his lead and his chew toy. "Next time you go somewhere can you leave him with Cynthia Rose and Denise?"  
"Fine, we'll leave him with the other ex Bellas lesbian couple!" Jesse joked as he took Brady's lead from Beca. "Have a good day!" They smiled and walked back to their car.

"I want a dog!" Chloe stamped her foot.  
"You can have a dog **_fish_**," Beca compromised. "But you'll have to feed it."  
"Deal!" Chloe ran up the stairs.

**a/n I may get into writing more Bechloe. I will continue my other fics I'm just having a tough time at school because of my German teacher. Thanks. Please review, it makes my day!**


End file.
